


It started with Curiosity

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stroke of good luck and far more than Sanji thought he would ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with Curiosity

A real man _endures_. It was the wrong time to be chanting such a thing to himself but Sanji had to keep his head and his calm no matter the cost. This was not about him. No matter how he felt. No matter how good this was and the fact that he wanted more. It was not about him and what he wanted.

No matter what, he had to keep his hands to himself. He had to endure just how good this felt and he had to be aware of any rapid change. It wasn’t about _him_.

Man he really had gotten himself in some serious trouble. Sanji leaned further back on the table his hands behind him gripping the surface to keep his balance. The way this kiss was going…

A swipe of a hot tongue against his own had him angling his own tongue to tangle with the intruder. This kiss had been going on for so long. Part of him was hopeful that this was a sign, another part of him was wary.

“Sanji.” Luffy muttered as he pulled back and Sanji allowed himself a grin.

“I know I know.” He murmured and leaned forward. “My mind wandered for a bit there.” The sulk he got in return only lifted his spirits.

“Tired?” Luffy questioned his hands snaking around Sanji’s torso. Sanji ignored the rubber abilities to contemplate the question.

“My tongue is.” Sanji mused. They had been at it for more than an hour after all. Not that you would know it looking at Luffy’s face. He wasn’t flushed or sweating. He was breathing a little harder than usual but it was nothing out of place.

Sanji on the other hand. He needed time to compose himself. A quick cold bath for one. Or he should just jump off the Sunny for a bit. He had learned his lesson. Taking care of it himself just lowered his mood.

He was a real man he could endure it.

“So stop?” Luffy questioned stepping back a bit. His gaze took in all of Sanji and he fought the urge to fidget. “You don’t want to though.”

“It isn’t about what I want.” Sanji snorted pushing forward so he was no longer leaning on the table. His hands back at his sides he gave in and grabbed Luffy’s nose ignoring the struggles. “This so far is good for me. We stop when it doesn’t work out for one of us.”

Luffy’s arms released him and Sanji did likewise. Luffy rubbed his nose for a while. His gaze pinning Sanji. There was that serious look again. It was popping up more and more often but there was some confusion there too. As long as Luffy was curious and ignorant, they would continue just as this.

It was spinning out of control but Sanji did not have it in him to say anything. He had accepted the possibility when following this man after all.

Men of pure instinct were scary.

X

Luffy was being more aggressive. Usually he kept his hands braced on the table or at his own sides as he leaned in and kissed Sanji the best he could. That then allowed Sanji to set the pace and keep the kiss from getting too heated or too out of control.

Now he was touching Sanji. One hand braced on his chest. Or stroking Sanji’s arms. Sanji wanted to return the touches but he was so stuck on letting Luffy set the pace that he nearly drove himself mad staying still.

Luffy was pressing in closer. Before it was cute how far he leaned in and kissed. It helped Sanji keep his control and resolve but now Luffy was closer. Chest brushing against his, leg brushing against his and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to reach out and touch Luffy, hang onto his hips and ground theirs together. He wanted to. He was aching for it and he would not do it. He was resolved to it. His choice. He had made his decision so long before he would not go back on it now. A man endures.

This was nothing more than a test.

X

He felt as though he was melting, there was more movement. Luffy rocked back into each kiss. The first time he had tried it, Sanji had been confused the way Luffy drew back. When he had swooped in, hungrier than he had been before only to repeat the motion. Sanji’s heart had leapt.

He had responded in kind. A harsh kiss followed by them both drawing back a little to only clash back together again. Long periods of this made both their mouths wet and shiny. The sounds of their kiss sloppy and the moment Luffy pulled back for good his lips red, shining and bruised Sanji had wanted to surge them back together again.

Only he could not. So he had muffled the need and instead had smirked as his shaking hands rummaged in his pants pocket for his cigarette.

“Good?” He had asked.

“Mmm.” Luffed pleased grin had been answer enough. Even as Luffy manoeuvred from caging Sanji in, Sanji still felt the pressure. It took so much to keep his hand on the cigarette and the other on the table. He was lucky his prints had not fused to the wood.

Yet he had somehow survived another night, another effort and he was truly grateful. He had endured. And it would be another night that he took a short swim off the Sunny.

X

Considering how long it had been going on, they were lucky no one had discovered it. But Luffy was Luffy and he was the cook. Just because the fridge had a lock now (a highly efficient lock) did not mean that there was nothing for Luffy to interfere with.

He had his own routine as did the other members of their crew. It was not strange for him to stumble into bed an hour or two before dawn even if he did not have night watch. He was the ship’s cook. He could have been trying out new ideas. Prepping food for them all. The answers to what he could have been doing were honestly endless.

That was why he knew there were no outright questions about his recent schedule. No curiosity. Just as how he barely acknowledged the crew’s habits beyond Robin and Nami’s he really did not care. Well he knew what they most likely were up to but he never knew for sure. He was in the kitchen after all and unless he took a break, he never knew for sure.

And everyone’s actions besides Luffy’s he knew. He could make a guess for what everyone else were up to but Luffy’s were always a mystery. He was always doing something crazy or silly and dragging Chopper and Usopp into it. If his usual partners in crime were nowhere to be found then he was up to something.

Mostly annoying Sanji in the kitchen. Or fishing. Or doing something so stupid no one else would even think of it. Or sitting on Sunny’s head.

No kissing. No touches. Luffy kept that for nights and Sanji was relieved and grateful. When this had started he had thought there was no real harm in it. It had not even started as kissing but it kept escalating and he kept putting it away as Luffy’s curiosity. But he was coming to know better. He knew now that this was more than simple ‘curiosity’.

X

He was getting used to it but it was not a bad thing. He had wanted this. He still did and the only guilt he felt was guilt that Luffy still thought it was still so innocent. And it was not. It was so far from innocent now but he was trying to keep it from not crumbling.

So Luffy made the rules and Sanji endured. This was more than he deserved. At least that was what he thought.

Luffy’s arms hugged him a little tighter and it took so much of his will power to stop from groaning.

X

Luffy had drifted to holding Sanji’s head as he kissed him now. It took greater effort to not do something. Luffy was much closer than before and it was so good it made him want to cry at how good it was.

The kisses were a little gentler but no different in the depth of need. Luffy was getting used to it.

X

He was certainly getting used to it and his awareness was growing. Sanji in the beginning had been on pins and needles waiting for Luffy to say the wrong thing at the wrong time but somehow that just never happened.

Luffy was patient and their days went as they always had until that time of night. And no one knew. No one suspected. And he was able to keep this thing for himself. He was so selfish. He knew that so no matter how much he wanted to take over or even do anything more he endured.

Because he was already getting far more than he deserved. He had known the stakes when he had allowed himself to dream. When he had allowed Luffy’s wide grin to convince him. He had already resolved himself by the time he had dived into the water.

He had already made peace with himself when Luffy woke back up too. So this was okay. And going slow had its own benefits too.

“Sanji.” Luffy mumbled onto his shoulder and Sanji chuckled. He ignored Luffy inching closer and continued with his work on the paperwork. “It’s late.” Luffy mumbled.

“You’re half asleep.” Sanji laughed softly. He turned his head and faced the pout Luffy wore. He allowed himself a small peck on Luffy’s lips before he turned back to the work he still had to do. “It’s been a long day and you’re tired.”

“Don’t send me away.” Arms wrapped around him in what should have been an impossible embrace but Sanji accepted it as the arms holding him quickly resembled chains.

“I’m not.” Sanji said softly. “Just rest here for a bit longer.”

X

So maybe there was a change in him, just he simply did not notice it. Being with Luffy. The things he did and the things he allowed Luffy to do, it was frustrating in some parts but it made him free in other parts and apparently it showed.

Zoro, the idiot. He had been eyeing him strangely for the past few days straight. Not that they were always fighting. Just it was a normal thing between them. Rivalry and competition. And both of them took the bait. Not to mention Sanji was usually on edge so he took the bait more than Zoro.

Except with Luffy around. With all of his focus on Luffy and the things Luffy made him feel. The things he allowed Luffy to do and the sheer bliss of it all… it was actually good on him. It was perfect for his mood and more often than not… he let the opportunity slide when he usually snatched it.

So Zoro was left hanging.

And honestly that was hilarious in itself.

X

His captain was infinitely precious to him. He worked hard for the crew, for the girls and especially because he did not want to let Luffy down. Even though he would never admit it out loud. Sanji blew out a stream of smoke and watched it mingle with the morning mist. He was lucky, that he had met Luffy. When he thought back to where he could be, this was still the best place for him.

His feelings aside, this was the best place to be. The ship was always so alive. Sunny was their ship taking them safely across the seas. And his job was to make sure his friends had good things to eat on their way there. And to build their bodies too but… still his job.

His other job… it was a pleasure and torture wrapped up in one. He would never do anything to make Luffy uncomfortable. So everything had to go at Luffy’s pace. And if Luffy wanted to stop Sani would no matter what. he was the one benefiting here. How had they moved from those hugs to this he just did not know. But he would not complain.

Because this was still more than he thought he would ever get. And he was so grateful. So thankful.

But considering how much further they were going these days… it might be best to start thinking about supplies. Just in case.

X

“Sanji meat! No vegetables! Meat!” Luffy demanded and Sanji gritted his teeth.

“You’ll eat what I put in front of you.” He gritted out. “And I get it already. Geez doesn’t your stomach have an end?” He asked as he glared at Luffy. Luffy pouted before he started playing with the knife and fork. Sanji sighed before he turned to take the rest of the meat out the oven. His instincts warned him but it was still a jarring experience to turn back around and find that Luffy now sat on the counter.

He had not gone after the food yet but that could change at any moment. Sanji eyed him warily even as he continued the preparations. He kept his attention split between what he was doing and Luffy. The sun was high in the sky but one thing he understood was that Luffy’s actions were a thing you could predict only to a point.

“Sanji.” Luffy complained.

“I get it. I get it already.” Sanji sighed. He picked up a piece of chicken from the plate of meat and offered it to Luffy. “Just wait a bit longer will you?” His breath caught as Luffy leaned forward. He did not immediately chomp down on it and make the entire thing disappear as Sanji had expected him to do. Instead with more care and grace, and slower than Sanji had seen him eat anything when he was not healing and half asleep… Luffy slowly ate from his fingers his gaze on Sanji the entire time.

Luffy’s gaze was so intense. It was like being trapped by the stare of a wild animal. Except it was Luffy and with every touch of Luffy’s tongue and teeth Sanji found himself reacting.

It either took too much time or not enough time but eventually Sanji was left clutching nothing but the bone. Luffy took that moment to lean back. “How much longer?”

“Just a little bit.” Sanji whispered. “Just a little bit longer.” Part of him knew he was not entirely referring to the meal beside them.

X

Honestly, sparring was a new thing for them all. Sanji did not know who came up with the original idea. It could be the idiot swordsman’s idea. Usopp’s. all he knew was that when he had come out of the kitchen for a break and he had seen Usopp and Nami engaging in a spar while some of the others watched he realized it was an actually good idea.

It certainly gave them something to do. Zoro trained all the time. And they were all trying to improve constantly. Sanji was doing his part to keep them in good shape as well but there was nothing wrong with sparring. Sparring was perfect even if it lacked the intensity of a real life and death fight.

“Sanji-san?” Brook’s voice interrupted him from where he was musing. Sanji nodded to let the skeleton know he had his attention. “Would you like to go next with myself?”

“Not a bad idea.” Sanji answered. “As long as those three clowns down there can finish up in time.” He used his cup to point to the middle of the deck where Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were ‘sparring’ although it looked more like fun on Luffy’s part. He was not being serious at all.

X

The real question was how to process Luffy’s jealousy. Should he think it as nothing more than a child’s jealousy or should he look deeper? The question plagued him the entire time that he made breakfast.

Luffy did not blink when Sanji indulged in visual lechery. He never minded when Sanji treated women well but the way he had gotten over a simple talk made Sanji take a step back. This entire thing… Luffy had started it and Sanji had went with it because he knew what he wanted would never happen. He had been resolved to it. Had looked back and even been amused over how he was going to punish himself eternally by his decision.

He had still went with it because it had been his choice. Luffy was Luffy, Sanji had not expected it to go as far as it had gotten, in some ways Luffy was still clueless. As much as Sanji wanted Luffy for himself, as much as he wanted him to tell him simple precious things Sanji knew he would never get them. As much as he wanted to possess Luffy, he knew he never would.

Curiosity had brought Luffy to him. Nothing more, when Luffy was satisfied everything would go back to the way it had been before. Except Sanji would have the memories of those time to hold in his heart. That was the difference and that was the only good thing. He needed to stop getting carried away.

It was a child’s jealousy. Jealousy of what they could not understand. Nothing more. Luffy would have reacted the same if anyone else had shown interest in something he considered his. Sanji was crew and Luffy was possessive of that. Nothing more. It could be nothing else. He was not thinking clearly.

Sanji blew out a slow breath before he resumed slicing the meat. He needed a good smoke and then maybe a good spar so that silly irrational things would not crowd his head again. That was what was really needed in this situation. Nothing had changed.

X

Luffy was in deep thought. Sanji looked up from his notes to see his captain still in the position that Sanji had seen him in an hour before. A quiet Luffy never boded well but somehow he knew better than to say anything to Luffy.

To think that the entire thing started with hugs. Sanji could hardly believe it himself. It had started to innocent. Hugs. Now it was a sort of relationship. He doubted Luffy fully understood it. Luffy was a man of instinct after all. It did not stop Sanji from hoping but he already knew the score.

His glance at Luffy was met by Luffy’s own and they shared a moment of silence before Sanji looked away. Honestly he had no clue to what bothered Luffy but he could admit that having Luffy around made his day better.

X

Curiosity had brought Luffy to him, it had started with long hugs and Luffy’s head pressed into his head as he mumbled about how silly Sanji was, how reckless he was. Sanji had taken it all, returned it because he was selfish. It over time had then gone to soft kisses and lingering touches, more curiosity.

He was so close to getting what he actually wanted that Sanji was a wreck of nerves yet he stood frozen with his cigarette limp in his hand as he stared down at the deck. He had spent his morning simple, a few barbs traded with Law as the man felt comfortable to actually do so, but Sanji had a good view of the lonely deck below and the current scene.

Luffy’s innocence, Luffy’s curiosity, that was why he was in the fortunate situation he was currently in. Yet as he looked down at the cold possessive look on his captain’s face and the understanding look on Law’s one as the two passed each other… Law down the stairs to go sit down and Luffy to come up the stairs… Sanji realized that the whole thing about it starting because of Luffy’s curiosity was what Luffy had simply allowed him to believe. Luffy was no fool, he really had fallen for a devious man.

 


End file.
